Our Place
by Gianti-Faith
Summary: Sorcerers were not accepted. They were shunned for their power. However when they came across those who have the power to change the land and the future of humanity, how will their fate turns out? This is a story of how eight sorcerers became a part of humans who are trying to fulfilled their ambitions in their own ways. Containing: OC, OCxCanon
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

 _Our story began with legends..._

 _Long ago there are people whoa are able to used the power of mother nature_

 _Those people are called sorcerers._

 _They are able to do many things with that power of theirs_

 _Talk to animals, talk to plants, read minds, even see the futures._

 _However, humans fear them that the sorcerers are forced to gone into hiding_

 _However, as their numbers grown the emperor feared that they might outnumbered humans_

 _Thus, he ordered for them to be eliminated._

"Attack! Kill all those wicked sorcerers!" A man clad in gold armor, one of the emperor's man, yelled as he ordered his men to kill every single sorcerers in sight.

A cried of horror, pleads and even fight can be heard among them. Every sorcerers tried their best to kepp themselves alive. However as it was against the rule to use the power of mother nature against humans, they can't attack them with their power, as it will be unfair and they will be stripped off their power had they done so.

They were completely outnumbered and outstrength as none of them has decent ability in handling weapons. Even if they offer to surrender, or to ask the soldiers to spare their family an all, the soldiers didn't show them any mercy.

 _Now our story continues with four.._

 _Four friends who promised they will be together untill the very end_

 _Along with their four parental figures who promised they will protect them_

 _They who made promised to each other..._

 _Those who sadly has to be seperated in this horrible state of war..._

A seven years old boy looked outside from the tunnel he was hiding in with wary eyes. He has short brown hair with light skin and lime green eyes. He looked at the chaos that happened in his village and clicked his tongue.

"I can't believe those humans..." He muttered under their breath.

"Was the situation that bad?" He turned around as he felt someone tugging on his sleeve. A girl with long silver hair and cherry red eyes asked curiously as she joined him, looking outside of the tunnel.

"Very bad. They killed every person in sight." The brown haired boy muttered, trying to keep his anger in check.

"I can't believe they are so heartless..." A femine looking boy with long silver hair with shades of violet and bright green eyes said sadly as he also could feel that many lives has been lost.

"I think we are very lucky to still be alive..." A girl with short black hair and violet eyes said.

"But then, how long are we going to keep hiding in here?" The silver haired girl asked, afraid.

"I honestly don't know." The brown haired boy said. "But I think it won't be long before they found us."

"I think..." They all looked back to see a much older girl with light brown hair and ruby red eyes with fair skin. "We should go our seperate ways from here." The girl look at them seriously.

"What!?"

"I beg your pardon?"

The brown haired boy and silver haired girl asked in unison.

"It was the best course of action we could think." An older boy with black hair said with a girl with black hair also stood beside him, holding his hands as if it's her life line.

"I agree... if we went in groups it would make them suspicious." A girl with blonde hair and light blue eyes said.

The younger kids looked at each other. Though they hate to admit it, it is the best course of action and the best way to get them out of the current chaos.

"Alright..." The silver haired boy said. "But please everyone promise me that we will going to meet again in the near future." He said desperately.

"Of course! I would bet my life on it. We will meet again in the near future!" The brown haired boy said confidently.

The others nodded.

" **That's a promise"**

 _Before long..._

 _They will come across those who would fight for conquering the lands_

 _And thus their choice..._

 _Would decide what kind of fate will be waiting for them._

 **Yep so I make another Dynasty warriors fanfic in english~ I have another story but it's in Indonesian. Anyway since I'm on fire today I probably update the next chapter tonight. This fic will contains Ocs and there will be OcxCanon**

 **The profile of our sorcerers will be put in the next chapter!**

 **Please read and review!**


	2. The Yellow Turban Rebellion

CHAPTER 1

 _The Yellow Turban Rebellion_

Liu Longwei yawned as he walked beside his father, Liu Bei and his uncles, Guan Yu and Zhang Fei.

"Pull yourself together kid! Today is your first battle and I don't want to save your sorry ass if you fall asleep in the middle of the battlefield!" Zhang Fei said half-joking as he hit Longwei's back, hard.

Liu Longwei only rubbed the back of his head, trying to contain her sleepiness.

"Gee, you have a poor timing for going out to battle father." Liu Longwei said.

Liu Bei chuckled at his son. "Forgive me son. But The Yellow Turban has gone too far, that's why I volunteer myself to go into the fray as volunteer soldiers." Liu Bei said kindly.

"Yellow Turban eh? Gee, I don't know why a sorcerer like Zhang Jiao would want to teach a couple of humans about his way of piece and all that crap." Liu Longwei said tiredly.

"I think it will be wise to lower your voice nephew. If someone from the imperial knows that you are also a sorcerer then they will also targeting you." Guan Yu said.

"Or worse, they will also think you are one of the Yellow Turbans!" Zhang Fei said.

"Haha, very funny. Unless I wear those stupid looking turbans, which in fact I didn't." Longwei said, earned him a laugh from his father and uncles.

Long wei was a survivor from the massacre of the sorcerers. It was 10 years ago or so. When he was little he was found by Liu Bei and was adopted by him. Liu Bei didn't care if he was a sorcerer or not. In his point of view sorcerers are also a living being and it saddened him to know that the emperor done something so horrible to them, even making this innocent boy homeless. For 10 years Liu Bei became his father and he also trying his best to hid the fact that his adoptive son is a sorcerer.

Longwei is a young man who looked about 16. Since he is a sorcerer, his growth was later than that of human, so he looked young than how he supposed to be. He has messy short brown hair and blue eyes with light skin. He wore green attires ( **Imagines him wearing the clothes of the samurai chronicles 3 protagonist only its color is green** ). Different from his kind yet serious father, Longwei is pretty laid back and prefer sleep more than fight. However, he shares his sense of justice and kindness with his father.

"Help us!"

The four turned to look at two peasants running towards the Imperial armies. Once they reached them, they kneeled before them with pleading look.

"The Yellow Turbans are upon us! You have to save our village!" They plead.

"Know your place!" One of the soldiers pushed them away, making Longwei clicked his tongue, tried to keep his anger in check.

"We are the Imperial Army! We have no time to waste with worthless plebs!" The soldier said.

"More like Worthless Army." Longwei said under his breath.

"Longwei, language." Liu Bei said sternly.

Longwei sighed. Leave it to his father to always remind him not to use undecent language. "Alright, alright. Shall we?" He asked, knowing that his father would help those peasants without second thought. Liu Bei nodded as he prepared his twin swords and Longwei prepared his sword and rifle. He run towards the peasants who was about being attacked by the Yellow Turbans, intending to save them, but his uncles beat him to it.

Guan Yu and Zhang Fei stood before the peasants and slashed those Yellow Turbans soldiers, sending them flying.

"Aww... Way to ruin my entrance." Longwei said with dissapointed tone.

"Well move faster next time kid!" Zhang Fei said triumpathly. Liu Bei walked towards the scared peasants and hold their shoulders, making those peasants looked at him. The give him a pleading look..

"The Yellow Turbans! Our village!" They said and kneel down before Liu Bei.

"Leave everything to us." He said. The peasants nodded and then they entered the village to save it.

"Come men! We must rescue the villagers! Cut down the Yellow Turbans!" Liu Bei ordered and all the volunteered forces under his commands, including his son and sworn brothers, all charging towards the Yellow Turbans who attacked the villages.

"Yes my lord. We will keep the people safe." Guan Yu said.

"That's right brother! We'll rip those Yellow Turbans to pieces!" Zhang Fei said as he slashed every Yellow Turbans that came his way.

"Yeah, yeah, less talking and more slashing!" Longwei said as he shoot down some Yellow Turbans and slashed those who stupid enough to get closer to him.

As he slashing and shooting down some Yellow Turbans, Longwei feels some sort of sorcery power, not far from the village.

' _Crap, it seems that the Imperial Army are dealing with Zhang Jiao's troublesome sorcery.'_ He thought.

Longwei then run towards the villager who was being attacked by an officer named Deng Mao.

"You want my head? Then come and take it if you dare!" He said, taunting him.

Longwei blinked. "Uh, dude I haven't say anything yet... But since you offered anyway..." He said as he clashed blades with him.

Being a sorcerer, Longwei knew that Zhang Jiao won't teach the Yellow Turbans much about swordsplay, heck, if it wasn't for his father and uncles teaching him, he won't even able to wield one. He's sure that this battle would be favorable to the humans if only Zhang Jiao was a sorcerer like Longwei.

Longwei was one of those sorcerer who make a pact with mother nature not to hurt humans with sorcery, because his deceased father once make the pact also and because he thinks that sorcery shouldn't be used to hurt someone... inferior to them. However tere are also some sorcerers who believed that their power is for domination and chaos, like Zhang Jiao. They are those types of sorcerers who didn't make pact with mother nature, that's why they can use their sorcery against human without being afraid of being stripped off their power.

Longwei attacked Deng Mao and got the upperhand, it didn't take long for Longwei to defeat him.

"Well... I guess it was easy." Longwei said.

"Well done nephew, just one more officer to go." Guan Yu said, praising him.

"Thanks uncle Yu." Longwei said as he and Guan Yu charged towards the other officer, Cheng Yuanzhi.

"Somebody help us! Please!" They heard the peasants cried.

"Uh-oh, looks like trouble." Longwei said.

"We better hurry. Hopefully, brother and Zhang Fei already there to help them." Guan Yu said. Just as Guan Yu hoped, Zhang Fei and Liu Bei already there an already defeated Cheng Yuanzhi.

"I can't believe I lost to someone as scrawny as you..." Cheng Yuanzhi said before dying.

"Honestly... can't he got a better last words? And uncle Fei you took my prey." Longwei said.

"Haha! You took my prey too kid! I was planning to defeat both of them on my own!" Zhang Fei said. "The job's just about done here, but I'm just gettin' warmed up."

"Brother, we have fall behind the Imperial Army considerably. We must pick up the pace and keep up." Guan Yu said, reminding his brother.

"What's the big hurry?" Zhang Fei said making the others looked at him. "It's not like they care anyway. We're simply volunteer soldiers. They probably aren't even missing us."

"No he is right, we must hurry and catch up with everybody." Liu Bei said.

"As much as I want to agree with uncle Fei, uncle Yu and father are right. I also sense some sorcery not far from here. I'm guessing that the Imperial Army are currently trying to stop Zhang Jiao's sorcery." Long wei said.

"Nephew, you know much about sorcery, being a sorcerer yourself, is there anything that we need to be wary of?" Guan Yu asked.

"Well... As far as I know, sorcerers like Zhang Jiao and his brothers would need some sort of medium to use their sorcery towards humans, as Mother Nature not allowing us to hurt humanity. However, there is possibility that they won't be needing any medium if it's just some sort of petty tricks. We just have to kill the ones who cast the spell and done." Longwei said.

"Heh, sounds easy enough for me!" Zhang Fei said.

"By something petty you mean...?" Liu Bei trailed off.

"Well... Ice rain, Boulders or something like that..." Longwei said.

"That sounds pretty dangerous to be called petty tricks." Guan Yu pointed out.

"Well... Because it's easy to pull off. I can even do that with my eyes close. Well I don't mean to brag about it but it's the truth." He said.

"Well, I guess we better hurry and join everybody." Liu Bei said.

They then went back to the field of battle.

* * *

"Uh... I know that it will be bad, but I didn't think it would be THIS bad..." Longwei said.

As soon as they came back, it turns out that their main camp was under attack. They quickly ran to their rescue, even though their leader He Jin was being annoying – Almost caused Longwei to shoot him with his rifle – and told them he didn't need their help.

He shoot and slashed anyone that came his way, same goes for his uncles and father who were slashing down some soldiers.

"This is the perfect opportunity to strike!"

Hearing a voice, Longwei turned to see a man clad in blue riding on a horse, bringing with him a lot of fierce looking officers and soldiers.

"Who is that?" Longwei wondered.

"That must be Cao Cao, I heard that he is a powerful man." Liu Bei said from his spot next to Longwei.

"He doesn't seem that strong to me." Longwei whispered to his father, which made him chuckled. "Well... at least we have saved their sorry ass." Longwei said.

"Longwei." Liu Bei warned.

"Oops. Sorry father." Longwei said sheepishly.

"Hmmph! These Yellow Turbans do not stand a chance against us. Run them through!" He Jin ordered.

"Well I didn't see him doing anything." Longwei said under his breath. He then just shrugged their 'shitty' leader off and went to join his father and uncle and wondered how long will his father keep on following orders from other person like this. He honestly think his father would be a better leader than that shitty He Jin.

"Well nephew, can you feel something from here?" Guan Yu asked as they already catch up with the other forces and now standing at the center of the battlefield.

"Hmm... I can feel a strong power coming from east and west. I bet it's Zhang Jiao's brothers, Zhang Liang and Zhang Bao." Longwei said.

"I see... In that case we should split up our forces here. Longwei and I will head to the east. Guan Yu, you and Zhang Fei take care of the west." Liu Bei ordered.

"Okay, sure thing brother!" Zhang Fei said.

"Understood." Guan Yu said and he and Zhang Fei went to the west.

Longwei and his father went to the east.

"Heavens!"

Longwei groaned. "Oh great. I think we'll have another obstacle came our way father."

"...Hear me now! Introduce them to your most powerful gatekeepers!" Zhang Bao yelled.

"Heavens, hear me now! Use your freezing wind to repel these invaders!" Zhang Liang yelled and suddenly rain of ice began to falling down on them.

"Oh, great." Longwei groaned as ice began to fall on them.

"So they are making blades of ice fall from the sky... We must continue forward under the cover of these rocks." Liu Bei adviced.

"Yeah and while we're at it we have to struck down Zhang Liang as he is the one behind this sorcery." Longwei said as he and Liu Bei run through the ice rain and trying their best not to get killed by those sharp shards. As the duo son and father ran forward they keep slashing (and shooting) any soldiers and officers that came their way.

"Seriously, they are persistent." Longwei said. As he was shooting some soldiers, suddenly an officer snuck behind him and trying to slash him from behind, luckily someone saved him by shooting an arrow towards the officer.

"Huh?" Longwei turned to see two fierce warriors came to his way. Both are clad in blue. One is a bit fat man with a bow on his hand and another is a man with a podao on his hand.

"You okay youngsters? Never turn your back on your enemy!" The man with the bow said.

"Oh, err... thank you... umm..."

"The name's Xiahou Yuan! Cousin of Cao Cao." He said.

"Xiahou Dun, also cousin of Cao Cao." Said the man with podao.

"Pleased to meet you and thank you for saving me. I'm Liu Longwei, son of Liu Bei the commander of volunteer army." Longwei said as polite as he could.

"Volunteer army? You sure don't look like it. You're too strong for being a volunteer officer. I thought you're one of the Imperial Army!" Xiaohou Yuan said.

Longwei scoffed, "You mean Worthless Army? I mean seriously all they did is giving us orders and crap and waited for us to save their butt- err... my father is not around is he?" Longwei closed his mouth as he looked around to check if his father is around.

"No kid, you're safe. But I have to agree with you about the Imperial army." Xiahou Yuan said.

"So am I. If it's not for Cao Cao I wouldn't be here wasting my time with them." Xiahou Dun said.

Just then a soldier run behind Xiahou Dun and Xiahou Yuan, tried to slash them both but Longwei shoot him with his rifle.

"Phew. That was close. Man they're persistent." Longwei said.

"Wow, didn't see that coming. You look competent with that rifle." Xiahou Yuan said, praising him.

"Well thanks. Anyway I have to go back to my father. I'll see you two around!" Longwei said and went to his father side.

"An interesting lad, don't you say?" Xiahou Yuan said. Xiahou Dun agree, "Reminds me of Xiahou Rong." Xiahou Dun said.

"Oh, you're adoptive son eh? Which reminds me, why didn't you take him along with ya?" Xiahou Yuan asked.

"He is not ready yet. That child is too gentle. What if he hurt himself during battle?" Xiahou Dun said.

"Gee, you don't have to be that overprotective towards him like that." Xiahou Yuan said.

"Hmmph."

* * *

"Oh there's our sorcerer friend." Longwei said as he spotted Zhang Liang in front of the gate that leads to the altar.

"I am the General of People, Zhang Liang. Heavens! Rain even more ice down upon our foes!" He ordered and the sharp ice that fell down became more than before.

"Oh great." Long wei said as he stood in front of Zhang Liang.

"What!? Longwei!?" Zhang Liang said, surprised.

"Hey Zhang Liang, handsome as always. Man, you grow old aren't you?" Longwei said.

"How did you-? I thought you- and why are you siding with those infidels!?" Zhang Liang demands.

"Err... Look, I can explain, just calm down-"

"I get it, those infidels must be deceiving you. Worry not my child, for I shall save you from your misery." Zhang Liang said as he attacked Liu Bei and the other forces, completely leaving Longwei unharmed.

"Oh man, here comes the misunderstand part of the drama." Longwei said tiredly.

Meanwhile, Liu Bei was trying his best to block Zhang Liang's sorcery. He was glad that Zhang Liang leave his son alone, but then he also wondered why he didn't attack him. And what id he mean by deceiving? As they clashed their weapons, suddenly Longwei snuck behind Zhang Liang and pinch his neck hard.

"Sorry dude, I'll put you to sleep now." Longwei said as he chanted some sort of spell, making the old sorcerer gone limp, seemingly dead and Longwei released him.

"Phew. Sorry, but you won't listen to my explanation that I have to use force." Longwei said.

"Longwei, did you..." Liu Bei trailed off.

"Nope, just put him to sleep and seal his sorcery temporary so that I can put a stop to his sorcery. Sorry father, I just can't... you know, kill a fellow sorcerer." Longwei said.

"I understand my son. Come, let us end this battle." Liu Bei said as he pat his son's shoulder.

Longwei smirked, "Took the words right out of my mouth, let's get to it!"

* * *

"Please tell me why there is always a misunderstanding whenever I'm about to explain my situation to someone? I hate drama!" Longwei said tiredly.

As soon as he and Liu Bei meet up with Guan Yu and Zhang Fei, they quickly head over to the altar to face Zhang Jiao. Like Zhang Liang, Zhang Jiao seems to know Longwei and talked about how humans have deceived him to fight fellow sorcerers.

"Don't know kid, ask him!" Zhang Fei said as he slashed the soldiers surrounding him.

"Well please make him sit still so that I can exolain my situation." He pleaded as he also shooting and slashing some soldiers surrounding him.

Liu Bei imself was busy dealing with Zhang Jiao and try his best to stop him before he can finished his prayer.

"Curse you humans who crushed our fellow sorcerers!" Zhang Jiao said.

Liu Bei gritted his teeth, trying his best not to get killed. He understand Zhang Jiao's hatred for humans. Heck, he even wondered why Longwei was just fine with Liu Bei being his father, knowing that it was human that made Longwei's life miserable. However, Liu Bei couldn't talk to Zhang Jiao in this situation, he should at least made him sit still first.

As they clashed their weapon, Liu Bei saw an opening and slashed his feet, making Zhang Jiao fell.

Seeing Liu Bei managed to defeat Zhang Jiao, Guan Yu, Zhang Fei and Liu Longwei quickly went to his side.

"You would kill me, and presecute my children...?" Zhang Jiao asked. "You believe that will bring back your lost heaven, perhaps?"

Zhang Fei stepped forward to give the finishing blow but Liu Bei stopped him.

"I know nothing of heaven. Nor do I wish to cut you down or your people, as I knew from my son that it was us humans that put your lives miserable and I also don't want to add another pain to my son for killing a fellow sorcerer." Liu Bei began.

Zhang Jiao looked surprised, but then Liu Bei pointed his sword at him.

"Causing discord is a crime. But the human heart can both forgive, and atone for such acts." Liu Bei said, "You preach the Way of Peace... Cast aside violance, and lead the people with your heart." Liu Bei said.

Zhang Jiao seemed touched by his words.

"Ohh, my lord... You are a great man indeed! I see now that I am meant to follow your teachings!" He said.

"Right... Shall we go father?" Longwei said, wanting to get out of there as soon as possible.

"Hold it right there child. Is that the way you act after not meeting your grandfather for so long?" Zhang Jiao said.

Longwei facepalmed and having this 'I-am-screwed' expression on his face while his adoptive father and uncles only looked at him with wide eyes.

"WHAT!? GRANDFATHER!?"

 _To be Continued..._

* * *

 **And done~ Yay! I actually wanted to keep going but then I thought "Let there be a filler in the next chapter." And so Longwei's past will be revealed A BIT in the next chapter, stay tuned~**

* * *

 **LIU LONGWEI'S PROFILE**

 _ **Character's Information**_

 **Name:** Liu Longwei (Formerly Zhang Longwei)  
 **Age:** 17 (?)  
 **Weapon:** Long sword and Rifle  
 **Personality** : Longwei is portrayed to be a laid back and lazy teen, always prefered to sleep than working. She is shown to have a rather rude personality and alway seems to say curse if it's not for his father who warned him sternly whenever he was about to say those words.

However he is also sharing his kindness and sense of justice with his father and uncles, always ready to help people in need and always trying his best on that part. As a sorcerer he was a bit wary of another humans other than his father and uncles, but he does know deep inside not all humans are bad. He respect his uncles and father highly and hoped to match their strength soon.

He is also has a sadistic streak when anyone trying to hurt those he cared about, since he is very overprotective of those he cared about.  
 **Voice Actor:** Morikubo Shotaro (Japanese), Tyler Shamy (English)


End file.
